


sweet as cherry wine

by ladyofflames



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cutesy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofflames/pseuds/ladyofflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami get caught under the mistletoe at Tenzin and Pema's annual Christmas party, during Asami's stay on Air Temple Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet as cherry wine

 

The soft buzz of conversation swept throughout the building. The annual Christmas party on Air Temple Island was a success as usual.

Korra looked out of the window, gazing up at the snow which was beginning to sprinkle from the clouds. Some of the air bender children; Bumi included, were frolicking in the thin white sheet on the ground. She smiled as she noticed Naga rolling around as if it were back home. A snowball hit the window, making her jump, she shook her head laughing as she saw Meelo’s grinning face through the frosted glass.

Korra turned around, using her fire bending to heat her mulled wine a little more, before taking a sip. She heard the laughter of Bolin from the other room as he tried to impress Opal, both of whom were dressed in matching festive jumpers. Which were equally as awkward as they were adorable.

She began making her way towards the living room, where most of the guests were. All of them enjoying the large fire and plentiful hot drinks. The room was bustling as Korra entered, although she stopped short as she bumped into Asami, who was leaving the room.

“Sorry, Asami!” Korra apologized, steadying herself by holding onto the other girl.

“I was just about to find you!” Asami cooed, her tone relaxed and oozing with merriment.

Korra was about to respond, but Bolin cut her off by shouting, “MISTLETOE!” at the pair. Korra and Asami glanced upwards, noticing the carefully placed sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. “Now you have to kiss!” Bolin continued. At this point, most of the chatter had lulled into a hush as the party guests stared at the two women in earnest and inquiry.

Korra felt a blush spread across her cheeks, “You don’t—“

“Have to—. “ Asami began, her words overlapping with Korra’s. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine.” She muttered, attempting to make her words audible to Korra only.

“Of course I want to!” Korra replied incredulously, “I mean, uh, sure… Why not? It’s Christmas...” she continued, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

Asami gulped, feeling her palms prick with sweat. “KISS. KISS. KISS.” Bolin began to chant, followed by Wing and Wei, then Opal, then Kai and Jinora, who watched with ardent eyes.

Korra, who couldn’t stand sight of the ground for much longer, lifted her gaze to meet Asami’s. Her eyes stared back with a fervent, emerald glow. Asami leaned down, placing her hand on Korra’s neck, as Korra wrapped hers around Asami’s waist. Korra hurriedly pressed her lips against Asami’s, shocking the taller girl slightly, before she melted into the kiss, pressing back with vehemence, as her mouth began to crack into a smile. Korra’s strong arms pulled her closer. The avatar stood on her toes, trying to match Asami’s height. Korra inhaled the scent of jasmine from Asami’s skin, which was floral as usual, but without the usual faint hint of motor oil, which had disappeared now Asami was all dressed up for the party. As the pair parted, Asami lifted a hand to her lips, which were tingling with utter jubilance.

Cheers erupted from the onlookers, Bolin the loudest, as usual. Korra glanced to her side, noticing Mako leaning against the wall, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed, looking as if he had no idea what to feel. Korra scoffed with laughter slightly, cocking her head and raising her eyebrows as she considered the thoughts that must be running through Mako’s mind right now.

The party guests resumed to their previous chatter rather quickly, leaving Korra and Asami glancing around the room, attempting to laugh it off.

“Korra can you please check on Rohan outside? I have my hands full right now, I just want to see it’s not too cold for him, the snow’s getting heavier.” Pema asked, approaching the girls as she headed to the kitchen, juggling several plates of food and drinks.

“Oh, uh, of course, I’ll be right on it.” Korra assured, glancing up at Asami, who nodded in response.

“I guess I’ll catch up with you later…” Asami noted, urging Korra to go check on Rohan.

 

After almost an hour of trying to get Rohan off of the roof, (Bumi promised it was a don’t ask, don’t tell sort of situation.) Korra finally returned to the party, which was beginning to die down, most guests had left, and many were saying their goodbyes. Korra eagerly scanned to room in hopes of seeing Asami, to no avail.

“Hey, Jinora, where’d Asami go?” Korra questioned, as she noticed the small girl just across from her

“Oh, she went to bed…” Jinora replied.

“Oh…” Korra responded, face falling instantly, ‘ _I guess I won’t be catching up with her then...’_ she thought, making her way to her own bedroom.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

That night, Korra awoke in the darkness. Unable to return to sleep, she decided to go and get herself a drink.

She stood in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water as she watched the snowflakes fall onto the fresh blanket that covered the island.

“Oh god, Korra, you scared me!” She heard Asami’s voice exclaim from the doorway,

“Sorry…” Korra whispered, “And sorry I didn’t see you tonight.”

“It’s okay.” Asami insisted, as she walked over and leaned on the countertop next to Korra, who handed her a glass of water.

“Did you enjoy the party?”

“There were a few highlights.” Asami replied, running a hand through her raven hair.

Korra enjoyed having Asami at Air Temple Island, she was staying there for the holidays. Pema and Tenzin absolutely insisted after they discovered that she would be spending Christmas alone in her fancy city apartment.

“I’m glad you’re staying here.” Korra stated, as they began to walk back to their rooms.

They walked through the hallway, “I’m glad I’m here too.” Asami responded, “Now how about that catch-up?” She asked, motioning her head towards the ceiling, as Korra noticed the oh-so familiar sprig of mistletoe.

 

Korra smiled, pulling Asami into her chest. Asami placed her lips softly on Korra’s, gently pressing as she snaked her hands into Korra’s hair, feeling the heat from her dark skin heat her cold fingers. Korra recognized the lingering taste of mulled wine on Asami’s tongue and noticed the lack of lipstick she was used to. Korra shuddered, feeling the cold of the evening prickle through her spine, she noticed the goose bumps as she touched Asami’s skin. Her palms heated up, using just enough fire bending to keep both of them warm as they moved in accordance to the other.

“Merry Christmas, Asami.” Korra muttered as they parted, with swollen lips and pink cheeks.

Asami smiled, leaning in to meet her lips once more. 

“Merry Christmas, Korra…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so rushed!! I just wanted to write a festive fic :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
